


PSL

by larry_hystereks



Series: fictober - '17 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober, Fluff, Giggling, M/M, Silly Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: phil tries something in bed but it doesn't go as well as he planned.





	PSL

Dan bites his bottom lip, eyes falling closed as Phil leaves a trail of wet kisses down his torso.

He nips at Dan’s hip, causing the younger boy to let out a low whine.

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan urges.

Phil kisses over the bulge in Dan’s boxers, making Dan gasp as Phil removes his boxers down his legs.

Dan’s in absolute bliss as Phil takes his cock into his warm hand, only to be made better by his even warmer, and wetter, mouth.

Phil’s good with his hands, but his _mouth,_ god. Phil knows just how to work his tongue around his slit, knows just the right amount of pressure to give to make Dan’s toes curl into their duvet.

There’s truly nothing in life that Dan loves more than a mid-afternoon post-video blowjob.

Well, there is one thing.

Thankfully Phil seems to know exactly what Dan wants before he even needs to verbalize it because Phil moves his lips off him and Dan hears the drawer of their nightstand open.

Dan keeps his eyes closed, listening to the sound of the bottle open and focusing on the feeling of Phil’s hand traveling up his thigh as one of his fingers presses against his entrance.

He teases him slightly, just pressing against it, but before Dan can begin to protest he’s sliding his first finger inside him.

Dan sighs at the feeling, spreading his legs a bit wider on the bed. He’s not sure why, maybe it’s because they haven’t properly fucked in over a week, but it feels a bit tingly-er today. Maybe it’s just his whole body, Dan can’t really tell.

After slowly working him with one finger, Phil slides in another along side it and Dan sucks in a deep breath through his nose.

He stops his breath short though, frowning suddenly.

Is that?

Did they leave a candle on?

Dan opens his eyes and looks over to their nightstand to see an unlit candle and he frowns further, leaning up on his elbows as Phil’s still working his fingers in and out of his ass.

“Why do I smell cinnamon? Do you smell that?”

“Oh?” Phil asks.

Dan swears he sees his boyfriend blush but he gets distracted slightly when Phil slides in another finger, the three of them fitting snugly inside him.

“Fuck,” Dan groans. He takes in another deep breath and frowns again, his confusion somehow overriding his arousal.

“God, what the hell is that?” Dan asks, his breath coming out in slight pants. “Do I have a brain tumor? Please tell me you smell that.”

He takes another deep sniff, looking around their room in search for some hidden candle.

“Is that pumpkin?” Dan asks in utter confusion, looking down at Phil who instead of answering just curls his fingers.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Dan whines, falling backwards onto the bed, he fists the sheets in one of his hands letting out a particularly loud drawn out moan.

Phil uncurls his fingers, instead thrusting them in and out and god, it feels fucking fantastic, and any other time Dan would be begging for Phil to get on with it and fuck him already, but Dan just can’t get this stupid pumpkin scent out of his nose.

“Stop, stop,” Dan says suddenly, leaning back up on his elbows.

He’s sure he looks bloody insane covered in a deep red blush and his hair stuck with sweat on his forehead, sniffing the air with a confused vigor.

Phil removes his fingers immediately, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, fuck, just, you smell that right?” Dan asks, blinking at him rapidly as he tries to make sense of it in his brain. “It’s pumpkin, it’s horrible, what is that?”

Phil looks at him sheepishly, the pale skin of his neck growing red, something that Dan knows only happens when he’s embarrassed.

“Phil.” Dan deadpans.

“I may have wanted to try something.”

“Yes?” Dan asks, confused since none of their activities were out of the norm. They know what kinks they like and always ask before trying something different, but Phil wasn’t _doing_ anything different.

Phil holds up the bottle of lube and Dan looks at it for the first time, trying to read the label on the small orange bottle.

He finally sees where the flavor is listed, reads it, reads it again, and then looks at his naked and embarrassed blushing mess of a boyfriend in disbelief.

“Pumpkin spiced _LUBE_?” Dan asks, in a mix between shock and relief to finally know what the fucking smell was.

“I wanted to try something festive?” Phil says giving him a guilty smile.

Dan opens and closes his mouth a few times before sputtering out a laugh.

“Phil!” Dan giggles, hand covering his mouth as he falls backwards onto their bed laughing uncontrollably.

“Dan!” Phil whines from above him. “Don’t make fun of me I thought it would be a fun way to get into the autumn spirit!”

Dan only laughs harder, tears starting to spring from his eyes. He clutches his sides, his laughter coming out in no more than broken squeaks.

“You-” Dan tries to say during each breath, “pumpkin-” he laughs, “lube- oh my god.”

Dan hears his boyfriend whine his name out in clear embarrassment again and Dan reaches up so he can grab Phil by the arm, pulling him down on bed.

He wraps an arm around Phil’s naked waist, turning to laugh into Phil’s shoulder, his body shaking against him.

“I’m sorry, oh my god,” Dan says, trying to control his laughter, “it’s just so funny, Pwil.”

His laughter turns into sporadic giggles and he feels Phil start to chuckle as well.

“Oh god,” Phil says, laughing a bit louder, “what was I thinking?”

Dan looks up at Phil, the two meeting eyes before both of them dissolves into fitfuls of laughter together.

They shake together in their bed, bodies moving in shared humor.

Dan inhales, smiling widely and burying his head into the flesh of Phil’s neck.

“It still smells like fucking cinnamon,” Dan laughs against his skin.

Phil smiled and shook his head, running a warm hand down Dan’s back.

“I really ruined the mood, didn’t I?”

Dan looks up at him, feeling the warm solid presence of Phil’s hand on his bare hip, smells the faint scent of pumpkin and cinnamon still in the air.

He reaches a hand up to Phil’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone lightly as Phil grins at him.

Dan closes the distance between their mouths, giving him a sound kiss on the lips, knowing full-well he hasn’t ruined anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> sarah jokingly gave me this idea and i couldnt just not do it 
> 
> prompt me below in the comments or on twitter! @hystereks


End file.
